


The Last White Rhinoceros in this World

by rachel501



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, Symbolism, lots of nonsense
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: 白角犀牛走过去了，或许你很多年之后都会记得那个光景，或者记得阳光从它的角披散下来的那一瞬间。那是你意识到很多事情的一瞬间。





	The Last White Rhinoceros in this World

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 

及川彻厌恶牛岛若利其人。

他厌恶那人的性格，厌恶那人的话语，更是对对方的风格痛恨不已。

但是他想他无论如何也无法讨厌牛岛若利的生存方式。

那家伙活的活像是世界上最后那头横冲直撞的白犀牛：把能接纳他的东西收拢，然后把不能接纳的东西统统撞飞出去，旁观起来好不畅快。对他来说世界上不存在同伴或者敌人，只有能够接纳和无法接纳两种。倘若谁和他接触，都怕不会一面觉得头疼，一面对那鲜明的生存方式觉得羡慕吧。

……他痛恨他。

但是他想他更恨他自己。

他无论如何也无法长出角，也无法在和犀牛角力时压着对方的角将对方轻轻松松地调个位置，就像挥舞着红色布料的斗牛士。他有很多无论如何也无法做的事情，也有很多无论如何也想做的事情。于是矛盾打成死结，立在眼前，遮住洲际公路的分界线。

只是透过绳结，他能看到那头白角犀牛立在公路上，用深色的瞳孔凝视着他。它一动不动，矗立就像雕塑，又活像是什么后现代象征主义画像。清澈的阳光一点一点从山脊透过来，从犀牛的脊柱上溢散而去，然后在他的脚下形成小小的影子。他低下头看了看，又抬起头。

如果无法和自己和解的话，人是无法继续走下去的。

“不对。”他大声地对着自己否定道。“可是我是籍此生存下去的。”

犀牛一动不动地看着他，然后开始迈步走动，他拨开绳结，看着那个背影。

它——他——那个人，是无法理解这一切的。他从一开始就比任何人都要清楚这一点。他疲倦地坐了下来。柏油路在影子里触手冰凉。他很平静——很平静地望着那个背影渐渐远去，轻轻地叹了一口气。

那是他最后说的话。

那是全世界最后一头白角犀牛的告别。


End file.
